No Matter
by dreamercat21
Summary: Axel, Roxas, and some friends get thrown off their boat and onto a strange island. Tensions build and relationships crumble. Can they work together to survive? Akuroku, slight Zemxy and RiSo
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) Omg, I'm alive! Its been a while, I've been moving into my new apprentment and almost got my friend killed in the process, mutitasking. Anyway, this is something I kinda got off my new Sim 2 Castaway for the Wii and the plot bunny is eating my brain. I planning on trying to get another chapter in the next 3 or 4 days so give me some time, this was a well thought out chapter if I do say so myself. If you catch any mistakes or looks like something is left out tell me. I didn't get to proofread it. Ok, forget my rant and read!

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, the game would be mature, very mature.

* * *

"Please Roxas, it's just for 2 days." Axel pleaded over the phone.

Roxas sighed and continued, "Like I was saying, how do I know that this isn't one of Riku's plan to murder me!?"

The was a long pause, "I don't know, but Riku is my friend and if he does through you off the yacht, he's going down with you."

"…"

"B-but I'll save you!"

"Axel, you hate water, so why are you going?" Roxas rolled on his back on his bed as he waited for a reply.

"Well, one, it's the summer, and two, Reno's friends are coming over for a big celebration of 'we're out of college' thing. And, half of them have tried, but failed, to molest me!" Axel half-yelled into the phone, he sat up on the side of the bed wanting to apologize to Roxas for yelling.

"Roxas, are you still there?" He sighed, "Look, I'm sorry for yelling but, look, please come for me?"

"Ok, can you meet me at the ice-cream shop in 15 minutes. I'm broke and I need someone to buy me ice-cream!" He laughed quietly.

Axel laughed along with him, "You just go out with me because I have a job, silly. Ok, I'll see you in 15 minutes."

Roxas waited for Axel outside of the ice-cream shop. As soon as he saw a flash of bright red hair, he made a mad dash for the boy. He bumped into him instead of hugging him.

Axel laughed lightly, "Trying out for the football team next year, blondie?" He helped Roxas back to his feet and pulled him into a tight hug.

Roxas pulled back to look at Axel and poke him in the nose, "I'll get mauled by giant people so no."

Axel smirked, "Marly plays football so hide behind him."

The blond boy stared with mouth wide open, "I don't like being behind a sex addict! Why can't you join so I can hide behind you."

Axel ruffled his hair and said, "Only in you dreams! Come on, I didn't come here to stand in the middle of a walk way and talk now did I? I came for some ice-cream!" He pointed to the shop and dragged Roxas behind him.

"Hey Dem! I want some rocky road ice-cream in a cone." Axel greeted his friend behind the counter.

Demyx smiled and looked from his pyro friend to the blond beside him. "Ok, Ax. So little guy, want do you want?" He mocked a motherly tone and it earned him a slap to the face. He rubbed his cheek, hoping it didn't leave a red mark.

"Sea-salt on a stick, jackass." Roxas said sourly.

Axel put his hand on Roxas' head, "Ok Demyx, he said on a stick." He began to reach for his pants button's with his other hand.

Roxas grabbed the hand that wasn't on his head and pulled the older boys hand away and growled, "On a wooden stick."

Axel shrugged and put his hands back down into his pockets, "Ok, fine, be that way."

Demyx was hiding behind the counter trying to contain his laughter. He stood back up after Yuffie glared at him. He faced his 2 friends and got their ice cream. He whispered over the counter top, "Help me! Yuffie is going to rip off my balls!"

Axel pushed his friend's head back with one finger and said, "I didn't think you had balls, Dem!"

Demyx pouted and said, "Ok, fine be that way! The ice cream is 5.69."

Roxas giggled and gripped his boyfriend's shirt.

Axel laughed as Demyx stared dumbfound, "What's so funny?"

Axel shook his head and paid for the ice cream.

Demyx huffed and handed both boys their ice-cream after a minute of running and scooping the ice-cream.

Once they were out of the store, Roxas burst out laughing.

Axel shook his head, smiling at the younger boy. He had to hold him up from falling and sat him down on the curb.

"Oh my god! I can't believe he totally missed that!" Roxas said after his laughter had died down.

Axel grinned, "Maybe he's dumber than I thought." He shrugged off the thought. "So, are you coming this weekend or not?" The redhead asked as he poked Roxas in the side earning a squirm.

"Maybe," he said, almost as if he was in some deep thought, but if he was, he wouldn't respond.

Axel leaned over to look at Roxas, "Please! I'll have to deal with a crazy, drunk Demyx, a moody Zexion, a screamish Sora, and Riku bossing me around. Please, I want someone to come that I can enjoy it with."

Roxas stared at Axel until he waved his dismissively, "Fine, but no alcoholic."

Axel smirked, "Who ever said I was bring the beer?"

Roxas put his face in his hand and said, "Refresh my memory, why does beer even exist?"

"So we can get drunk off our asses and party!" Axel snickered, taking a bite out of his melting ice cream.

Roxas glared at Axel before returning to his sea-salt ice cream. He finished the bar before Axel could even take a few bites off his cone. Then just to piss his boyfriend off, he leaned over and licked the rocky-road ice-cream cone.

Axel shouted, "Hey! That wasn't far!"

"I'm still hungry."

The redhead rolled his eyes and asked, "And we all wonder how you're not fat yet!"

Roxas pushed Axel onto his side and growled, as the older boy couldn't help laughing.

Axel held the ice cream up so when he fell the ice cream wouldn't. The blond boy took the chance to steal Axel's ice cream. He grabbed the ice cream as the older boy tried to stop laughing.

Axel jolted up, "Hey give me my ice cream back, you little punk."

"Never," Roxas hissed as he got up and ran a 2 blocks down before Axel caught up with him.

Axel was tailing right behind the boy when he said, "Roxas, look-"

Roxas was too busy teasing Axel he forgot to look in front of him. He rammed straight into Riku and stumbled backwards into Axel's arms.

Axel grabbed his melting ice cream back and said, "Sevres you right, Roxy."

Roxas rubbed his forehead where it had collided into Riku's chest. "Ow," he muttered.

Sora came bouncing up in front of his cousin and half-shouted, "Hi Roxas!"

The blond merely stared, too dazed to say anything.

Axel let Roxas go and he fell to the ground, the blond got some sense knocked into him and got up shouting at Axel, "What the hell was that for?"

Axel shrugged and greeted both boys, "Hello Riku, Sora."

Riku said nothing and Sora said, "Ello Axel!"

The silver head boy asked, "Roxas, are you coming this weekend?"

Roxas was drawn out of his thoughts, "I don't know, I'll have to ask."

Sora began pouting and poking Roxas in the shoulder, "Roxie! You have to come! If you don't Axel will set the boat on fire if you don't!"

He was such a drama-queen sometimes. Roxas thought. "Axel will not set the boat, urm, yacht on fire." He turned to Axel, "Now will you?"

Axel crossed his arms, "Not unless someone makes me made while I'm wasted then no."

Riku said, "That reminds me, Axel, are you being the drinks?"

Axel uncrossed his arms and pointed to Roxas, "This thing right here made me promise not to bring the beer."

Riku shrugged with his arms crossed, "Just give it to me and I'll bring it."

Roxas' mouth dropped open, "That's no far!"

Sora started wiggling trying to talk but he had really nothing to say.

Riku answered, "Yes it is. Axel said he wouldn't bring the beer so I get the drinks off him and I bring them instead. It's far."

Roxas pointed to Riku, "You are an evil bastard!" He pointed his finger to Axel, "You too!"

Axel gasped and put his hand over his heart, "Roxie-poo! How dare you say something like that! That hurts."

Riku snickered, "Says you!"

Sora cling onto Riku's arm trying to get attention, "Riku, please can we go. I'm bored." He stuck his bottom lip out slightly, making his eyes big and watery at the same time.

Riku sighed, "Ok, lets go." He began walking, laughing inwardly as the other two boys were too busy to notice.

* * *

Hahaha! I can imagine Axel being dramatic! Now, if you don't mind I'll leave my friend with you!

Ethan: Hi!! Why is everyone running?

Oh right. QUICKLY, CLICK THE BUTTON THAT SAYS REVIEW!! GO, GO, GO!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hello! I updated in one day! New record! This was short compared to the other but I like it. Roxas is going to do the disclaimer today! Go on Roxy!

Roxas: Why I don't just shot you, i don't know.

Because you love me!

Roxas: No! She doesn't own me or any other character and she is going on trail for stealing the Sims 2 Castaway idea, so no one else can sue. Also, no she doesn't own that fanta crap.

Thats a good Roxy, now go get Axel for the next disclaimer!

* * *

Axel stood on the tip of the boat and pointed towards the open ocean, "Onward on to our adventure, Captain Riku!"

Riku pulled the last of the supplies on the ship and shouted back, "I'm not the captain!"

Sora came run by Axel, almost knocking him into the water. "Mountain dew!!" He screamed.

Demyx was holding a cup of mountain dew and started poking Axel's leg, "Fall off!" He whined when Axel slapped his hand away but ran off non-the less.

Zexion was in the lounge room reading a book and trying to ignore the screaming and thudding from on the top of the yacht.

Roxas sat on the edge of the yacht and stared down at the water. He shudder, he was afraid to fall in because of the things that live in the water. He was about to get up when the boat jerked forward.

Roxas was about to fall in when someone caught his arm. He looked up to see Axel. He sighed when the older boy pulled him up.

Axel smirked, "Why is it when you're in trouble I'm there?"

Roxas shrugged, "I don't know. I'm going to go make me something to eat, you want anything?"

Axel thought it over for a minute before shaking his head.

Roxas shrugged it off, he was about to turn around when Axel grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into a kiss. He leaned into it a little bit before Axel let go. He whined but went downstairs.

Zexion had his book in his lap, covering his ears as Demyx and Sora ran around still screaming. He got up, book in right hand and walked upstairs to find somewhere safe to read.

Roxas merely laughed to himself. He dug through the fridge looking for something to snack on. He moved on to the cabinets and found one of those snack bars. He grabbed two and unwrapped one, munching on it.

Sora came by in his boxers and screamed, "I WANT A-FANTA!!"

Demyx came running by, thankfully, fully dressed screaming, "BEER IS GOOD FOR THE HEART! IT MAKES YOU FART!" He held a bottle of booze in one hand while the other was high in the air.

Roxas could hear Riku yelling, "Sora, get some clothes on! Have you no shame?" He laughed.

After finishing both snack bars, he climbed back upstairs to see Demyx and Sora completely wasted.

Zexion was clutching his book to his chest as Sora tried to take it. He said no every time Sora asked to see his book. Demyx was squirming on the ground and whined for no reason.

Axel was sitting on the rail, looking amused. Riku was drinking straight from the bottle and looked tipsy.

Roxas leaned on the rail next to Axel and grabbed his drink taking a large drink out of it.

Axel grabbed his drink back and asked, "Hey Riku, who did you say was driving?"

Riku titled his head to the side and said, a bit slurred, "My olderish brothersss, Selphy."

Axel nodded and drank some more.

Long story short, everyone passed out on the deck, all wasted.

Sora began shaking his cousin's shoulder, almost if he was scared.

Roxas muttered, "What?"

Sora started shaking, "Roxas! Please get up! Please!" He began shaking his shoulder harder.

Roxas finally lifted his head up and damn it hurt! He muttered, "What?"

Sora frowned and pointed to the sky on the other side of Roxas. It was dark and thundering in the distance. It started raining and Roxas got up, he ignored his jelly legs and leaned on the rail.

Roxas made his way to the steering wheel room and saw Sephiroth turning the wheel violently. He said, "Hey, kid, get everyone up and get into the lounge. Now!"

Roxas bit his bottom from complaining about being called a kid. He nodded and told Sora.

Sora and Roxas started dragging their boyfriends towards the lounge but Roxas let go of Axel to catch Demyx from falling off the yacht.

Everyone was like a rag doll, only they were heaver!

After Sora got Riku into the lounge and helped get Axel and Demyx into the lounge. Roxas had no problem getting Zexion downstairs.

The storm began rocking the boat. The sudden jerk to the right woke Zexion up after falling on the floor. He rubbed his sore head and asked, "What's going on?"

Sora bent down and explained everything while Roxas sat beside an unconscious Axel.

Demyx started flinging his arms around on the couch and mumbled, "No more waffles for me mommy."

Axel slowly open his eyes and the light made his eye lids close, tightly.

Roxas saw Axel stir and stared at the beautiful face, hoping his waking up. When his eye lashes fluttered and close, Roxas felt scared and excited. He wrapped his arms around the boy and muttered into Axel's shirt, "Axel, I-I'm scared."

Axel's head was pounding, he wanted to go back to sleep and wait out the pain but when arms wrapped around him, someone was telling him otherwise. He looked down to see a spiky blond mess digging his face into his shirt. He wrapped his arms around the younger boy, he ignored the pain coming from every inch of his body, trying to comfort the boy.

* * *

Well, there you have it, it's done for today! Another to take off my check list. Ethan is here again! Yay!

Ethan: Hi! Did you like my friend's story? If you did, REVIEW! QUICKLY!! If you do, you get a cookie!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, long day. I was semi-finished with this and then I said, "Hey, I'm going to post this today!" And I did, I feel good! Now Demyx!

Demyx: HELLO!! She doesn't own anything, not a yacht, not my or any characters, even Sephiroth! Even Sims 2 Castaway

* * *

The yacht shook violently as the storm came closer.

Sora was balling like a baby as Riku tried to comfort him. Zexion was clutching his book, shaking. Demyx was still asleep. Roxas had his face buried in Axel's side. Plus everyone had a major hangover.

Riku asked, "Where's Sephiroth?"

Roxas looked up, "He's in the wheelhouse."

"Crap." Riku got up leaving Sora still crying. "Sora, I'll be right back."

Sora nodded and Riku went upstairs to go find his older brother. He tried to see through the rain that was pouring down now; the wind was just making the rain worse. After a few minutes looking for the wheelhouse, he stumbled into a drier room.

Sephiroth was trying to hold wheel study but it kept slipping from his grip. He grunted a few times before a slight movement caught his eye. He turned his head to see his younger brother.

Riku saw the worry in Sephiroth's face and asked, his face firm, "What's going on?"

Sephiroth answered, "The boat might go down if we don't get out of this storm soon. Warn the rest! Now!"

Riku's eyes narrowed and he walked out faced with the rain and wind. He fought his way back to the lounge only to mauled by a crying Sora.

Roxas had a questioning look in his gaze when Riku returned.

Riku sighed, "The boat might go down-"

Everyone, expect a sleeping Demyx, was in shock, Roxas and Sora gasped interrupting him.

Riku continued, "If the yacht doesn't get out of the storm quickly. Sephiroth told me to keep on you toes."

Sora balled into Riku's shirt, soaking it. The silverette wrapped his arms around the younger boy, whispering to him.

Roxas looked up to see Axel's eyes full of worry. He whimpered and tears streamed down his face.

Axel wiped away the tears with his thumb whispering, "It'll be okay, I won't leave you, I promise."

It was like Axel was reading his mind. Roxas wanted to hear those words, finding some comfort in the words. He wrapped his arms tighter around the older boy's torso.

Axel wrapped his arms around the blond and began rubbing circles on his back, in a soothing manner.

Demyx woke up; he and Sora were lucky, even after getting smashed they both didn't have a hangover. He asked, "Wha? How'd I get down here?"

Zexion said, leaning on Demyx's shoulder, "Sora and Roxas brought us down here. Demyx, I'm really scared."

Demyx laughed lightly, "Why? There's nothing to be afraid of, Zexy."

With that said, as if on cue, the boat gave a violent roll flipping Demyx out of his seat. He yelped as his head collided with one of the cabinets.

Zexion rolled his eyes and noted, "You're warned."

Demyx jumped up, rubbing the now growing lump on his head, "No one told me!"

Another violent roll sent the faux hawk boy reaching for something to hang on, arms flaring. He landed on his butt but still jumped back up, hands on his hips.

Axel asked over the storm, "Where's the lifejackets?"

Riku looked up, "There in the wheelhouse, why?"

Axel's eyes narrowed, he knew this boat wasn't going to escape this storm, no; it was going to be capsized. His arms tightened around Roxas, the younger boy concerned.

Another violent roll, more wind, more rain. It wasn't long until one wave splashed over the side into the lounge, taking everyone under.

Axel had lost Roxas and he was trying to reach the top so he could try to find him. Then it hit him like a ton on bricks, all this water was going to be drained back out into the ocean after a few more rolls.

The waves didn't lighten; they only helped speed up the process, sucking everyone out with it.

Roxas was trying to get back on top of the water he was choking. When the wave came, he had sucked in some water now he wanted to breathe air. After what felt like hours, his head popped up above water coughing out the water.

Roxas whipped his around, searching in the dark for someone, something. Instead he called out, "AXEL!" A roll came and he got sucked out of the lounge, hitting his head on the top of the doorframe knocking him unconscious.

He floated out in the ocean for about 5 hours before he was washed up on an island.

Roxas coughed violently, he tried to get up. It took a couple of times before he stood up on almost jelly legs. He scanned the area looking for someone, a few palm trees, bananas, a few small monkeys, some wood on the shore.

He was stranded.

* * *

Demyx: CLIFFY!!

I know, I'm evil. Eat my cliffhanger! Sorry that its so short!

Ethan: Review and you get a cookie!!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for my slow updates, I need to get my computer fixed, uh. It's not that long but you'll live, lol. This chapter goes from character to character Now the lovely Zexion!

Zexion: She doesn't own anything, end of story.

Thank you!

* * *

**RPOV**

I woke up; my head throbbed painfully as I tried to get up. A coughing spell came over me as I splattered out salt water. I looked up.

It was a small island shore, a few banana trees here and some coconuts trees there, some unknown plants scattered across the grassy part. The monkeys that were in the trees were on lookers to me, the new thing on the island.

I got up but my legs were like jelly so I stumbled around before gaining my balance. I looked around hoping to find someone, anyone.

I looked out to the ocean, in the jungle, on the other side of the island. I traveled back into the jungle to see another opening, most likely a beach. I ventured to the opening until I got to a beach.

This one wasn't like the beach I had washed up on. This one had a crashed ship, like one of those old timey wooden ones. It also had a small waterfall that lead out into the sea.

I bent down and cried. I was seriously alone. "Axel"

**APOV**

_Roxas._

_Roxas._

_Roxas._

_Please be okay._

I woke up to a dull ache in my leg; I was on some kind of cooler floating in the middle of the sea. I pissed my pants; no literally I was that scared of the water.

I whipped my head around looking for someone, mainly Roxas. No one. I sighed. I had a choice; there were 3 islands I could see. One to my right, one to my left, and the last one was far away, tucked behind the other islands.

The one to the left was closet so I began paddling my way onto the shore. I trudged through the water until I was met by soft sand. I kept the cooler with me, it could come in handy.

I decided to leave the cooler on the shore while I explored.

The trees and bushes were thicker than I thought so getting over them was a difficult task. After that, I stumbled into a jungle; the canopy wasn't that thick.

A blond boy was curled up in a ball underneath a large palm tree, soaked. I was hoping with all my heart that it was Roxas but fate had to mess with me.

I shook the unknown blonde's shoulder.

Demyx jumped, startling me. He yelped and cried out, "AXEL!!" He wrapped his arms tightly around my neck and balled. "Axel, I…I can't…find…Zexion!" He said between sobs.

I patted his back and tried to reassure him but Demyx was just too dramatic sometimes. How Zexion put up with him was a mystery.

**SPOV**

Ah, soft warm bed.

I smell food.

I smell…bananas.

What was my mom cooking today? Oh right, our shipped wrecked.

Might as well see where I am. I got up, I felt refreshed. I needed some sleep.

A long stretch and a quick scan, I can work with this. A few banana trees and some plants. I scrambled to my feet and went straight to the banana's, my tummy growled angrily. I rubbed my tummy as I made a plan to get to the bananas.

I could climb; no I'd just fall. Shake the tree? I'll bruise the bananas. Throw something at them? Maybe.

Ok, lets try throwing something soft at the top of the banana tree.

I burst out laughing, thinking. _I'm such a retard making up queer plans like this._

I just shrugged and began my search for something soft. I found a baby coconut that was really soft and worn. I picked it up and tossed the soft fuzzy ball up and down before chucking it at the banana tree.

The soft coconut missed and hit the tall rock behind the tree, cracking it open. I sighed, _That failed miserably. _

I'd much rather have bruised bananas then a sore butt. Shake the tree, my next plan. I walked up to the tree and gave it a challenging look.

"Mr. Banana Tree, you are going down!" I hissed, I needed to talk to something and/or someone. I grabbed the tree and began shaking violently, trying my hardest to get some bananas.

Nothing.

I sighed. I'll climb. Before I jumped on the tree, I rubbed my butt and told it, "I'm sorry if I fall." I gripped the sides of the tree and pulled myself up, wrapping my legs around the trunk. I began slowly making my way up the tree until I could reach some bananas.

My mouth began drooling I was so hungry!

I tucked most of the bananas into my pockets and two in my mouth. I climbed back down and started munching happily on the bananas.

* * *

Roxas got up and wiped his tears away. He began deep breaths trying to calm himself down when he caught sight of a bluish-gray head floating in the water. He panicked and rushed out into the water, picking up his friend and pulling him on shore.

Zexion wasn't breathing, that was bad. Roxas had taking CPR classes, thank god for that wasted week. He pressed his hands on the middle of Zexion's chest and pushed over and over, waiting for a response.

Zexion finally started coughing and spitting up a ton of water. Roxas sighed. _At least he was okay._ He thought.

Zexion opened his eyes but said nothing. He got up and brushed himself off before asking, "Where's Demyx?"

Roxas just shrugged and added, "Your welcome for saving your life." He walked away and back into the jungle.

* * *

HAHAHA!! Sora was so funny! He is such a dumbass sometimes!!

Sora: I am not!

Ethan: SORA!! _:tackles Sora:_

I'll do Ethan's job today, review and get a jumbo giant cookie!!


	5. IMPORTANT!

THE WORLD IS GOING TO END IN 2 DAYS

**THE WORLD IS GOING TO END IN 2 DAYS!!**

**Okay, now that I have your attention, if you have checked out my profile I noted that I'm moving accounts because my email locked up on me. So, my new account name is Snowlessangel and I have to move my stories from this profile to the new one. I hate this and want to take a gun to my head, haha!! First stories that are getting moved is the oldest ones so I'll put up new chapters for Just Us and No Matter when I move them for a moving present.**

**Love dreamercat (now snowlessangel)**


End file.
